The proposed 12-month funding period will provide a unique opportunity for the Colorado Research Network (CaReNet) to focus efforts and resources toward creating a sound growth and development plan. CaReNet is a primary care practice-based research network specifically devoted to studying health issues among underinsured and Hispanic people. The current CaReNet patient population is 20% Hispanic and 42% underinsured. With the addition of new practices scheduled to join CaReNet, in 2000, Hispanics patients will increase to over 35% and underinsured patients to over 60%. With this population, CaReNet is positioned to answer important questions about people whose health and health problems are not well understood. CaReNet is affiliated with the Department of Family Medicine, University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (CU DFM). The CU DFM provides a strong foundation for practice-based research, being the home (until 1997) for the Ambulatory Sentinel Practice Network(ASAPN). Many of the faculty and staff who were involved in ASPN's daily operations and studies are now part of CaReNet's planning committee. A strong group of consultants and experts will meet regularly with this project's planning committee. They will bring diverse and experienced perspectives to the tasks of developing bi-directional communication throughout CaReNet, ensuring that CaReNet continues to serve disadvantaged and minority populations, creating methods to collect data from and return research findings to clinical practice, and ensuring CaReNet has reliable financial backing. Within the next year, CaReNet will develop computerized methods to collect confidential data from diverse practice environments-methods that can be modified to relay research findings back to clinicians at the point of care. What CaReNet learns during the next 12 months will be applicable to the wider context of practice-based research networks around the world.